Alucinación Mariposa
by Venom Rocks
Summary: ¿Era acaso una de sus habituales drogas, o la sensación de ver sus ojos de mariposas? Eran los '80. Un cambio se iba marcando. Relucía en sus ojos el brillo del inicio de una nueva época. InglaterraxFemFrancia/ EscociaxFemFrancia/ InglaterraxEEU/ Espamano/ InglaterraxGales y otras parejas de esas que les agradan.


_¡Volví, después de mucho tiempo y muchos eventos! Y, bueno, vengo a ofrecer algo que cree con los últimos atisbos de mi podrida inspiración ¡Espero les guste! Déjenme saber qué tal va, si se lee interesante y si quieren que continúe porque, la verdad, a veces la inspiración y la motivación se me van y ya no sé qué hacerle. Del mismo modo, están abiertos los consejos y las nuevas ideas. Cada pequeño granito será tomado en cuenta._

_Con la historia__: Habrán algunos temas, cosas como drogas, comportamiento de riesgo, conflicto cainita, homosexualidad, inconformidad, aburrimiento y la necesidad de explorar sensaciones, por así decirlo. También habrá romance y sexo. Constará de aprox. 5 o 6 capítulos, habrá referencias de canciones y de elementos de la cultura popular de los años 80 en el Reino Unido. Metáforas, teorías de la vida y motivos superficiales serán expuestos con familiaridad. Las situaciones están altamente inspiradas en la película y libro 'Trainspotting' y algunos datos de 'Los niños de la estación de zoo' (cosas que logré averiguar por allí, tengo que ver la peli.)_

_Pairings__: Aquí habrá un poco de todo. Como fondo, haré mi debut del club de magia como amiguillos, ya saben, Inglaterra, Noruega y Rumania. Y tendrá: InglaterraxFemFrancia , EscociaxFemFrancia, Inglaterra x FemEstados Unidos, EspañaxRomano, PrusiaxHungría, InglaterraxGales, DinamarcaxGales, mención de AlemaniaxFemItalia y quizá otras cosillas divertidas._

_¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Gracias!_

"**Alucinación Mariposa"**

**Capítulo Uno: Animal Club para los niños con el corazón roto**

_Uh-huh make me tonight_

_Tonight_

_Make it right_

_Uh-huh make me tonight_

_Tonight_

Respiró una vez más, agitado, saboreando la adrenalina, prendiéndose un cigarro, sintiendo la música, taconeando un compás y visualizando la muchedumbre que se abría paso por la noche bailando y saltando, tomando y ocasionalmente drogándose para entrar a la pista de baile. Las luces se hacían densas en la oscuridad, el calor en el ambiente aumentaba a gran velocidad, caras iban y venían mientras otras se perdían en la negrura, el humo se esparcía y elevaba y Arthur Kirkland no podía evitar sentirse tan ansioso.

-Oye, tío, ¿te lo vas a pasar aquí todo el rato?

Era una noche de Abril de 1986. Por ese entonces Arthur andaría realmente agitado, ebrio o ido, falto de lucidez. Sin embargo, esa no era una de esas ocasiones. Por un segundo no se sintió perdido y pensó que si había de pertenecer a algo, debía muy seguramente ser a ese escenario ligero y fácil ante sus ojos y que, en ese momento, no podría estar en algún lugar mejor. Se reconocía completo, de pies a cabeza. De la misma manera, reconocía a Vlad y a Lukas a su lado, con unas cervezas en mano, invitándolo a ser parte de ese mundo que se movía al ritmo de las más agitadas vidas. Era tan consciente de todo, que hasta podría jurar que veía más que la simple realidad, o que con realmente involuntaria facilidad imaginaba las auras de colores de las personas mezclándose con el humo, vaporizándose.

_Oh uh huh make it magnificent__  
__Tonight__  
__Right__  
__Oh your hair is beautiful__  
__Oh tonight__  
__ATOMIC!_

-Eh, no, un momento, adelántense, yo los alcanzo luego- Replicó pensativo, analítico de la situación. Quería exprimirse más el cerebro, por un rato, y saborear con calma la tranquilidad de su libertad, esa gratificante sensación de hacer lo que se le venga en gana. –Quiero terminarme este cigarrillo.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes- Dijo Vlad, mientras intentaba peinar su cabello con sus dedos, agitándolos –Me voy a conseguir una linda pareja de baile. Me gusta esta canción.

Vladimir, o Vlad, como todos lo conocían, era el tipo expresivo de la pandilla, el de los contactos, el rey de todos los males. Solía ser el más aficionado a las fiestas y a las drogas, y era quien movía cielo y tierra para hacer que él y sus chicos pasaran un buen rato, sea donde fuere. Lo había conocido cerca de cinco años atrás, cuando aún compartían pupitre en la secundaria y se pasaban los recreos intercambiando cromos de criaturas fantásticas. No era algo así como un mejor amigo, pero era un buen colega, de confianza, o al menos eso creía, aunque las barreras de la confianza eran evidentemente difusas cuando ya se habían visto tan drogados que se reían y asustaban con cosas inexistentes y ya no se sabía quién era quién.

-Yo me iré a buscar otra _Lager, _está aburrido aquí- Aquella vez habló Lukas, apático, quien sin más avanzó por entre la gente y se perdió entre los cuerpos danzantes y parlanchines.

Lukas era una historia más o menos parecida, que databa de por allá en el colegio, casi en el mismo tiempo. Su papel en la pandilla era sencillo: Era el encargado de mantener las cosas lo más ordenadas posible. No era un santo, ni mucho menos, pero de alguna u otra forma se las ingeniaba para guardar compostura de una manera que Arthur nunca llegó a comprender, siempre serio, como ausente.

Estando ya solo, se sumergió de llano en las sensaciones que le causaba el simple hecho de estar allí. Se sentía rey del mundo, un mundo en el que solo él reinaba y en donde la fiesta entera eran sus plebeyos y el club _Animal _su reino. Eso pensaba, y cada calada del cigarro lo hacía más palpable aún, porque no había mejor placer que prenderle fuego a sus pulmones cuando el equipo de sonido se pasaba de canción en canción, reventando sus oídos, o mejor placer todavía de observar su entorno, atento, buscando una razón para iniciar el primer aborde de la noche, a esa joven que debía captar su atención para pedirle que baile con él.

Vio a alguien, pero justo cuando iba a partir a acercarse, Vlad saltó a su vista, mirándolo como quien hubiese visto al diablo en persona.

-Ahí está tu hermano- Le dijo.

Arthur adoptó una posición estoica y su gestó se hizo severo, circunspecto. Frunció el entrecejo y allí, a paciencia de sus ojos, por aquel sendero del pasillo, vislumbró claramente la cabellera roja en lo alto, un ceño fruncido e insensible muy parecido al suyo y una mueca de fastidio y de desdén por todo lo que se movía a su alrededor.

-Ahí está Alasdair.

No se encontraba solo. La vista de Arthur pasó del brazo de su hermano a otro más fino que se aferraba a él en un toque grácil. Siguió el trayecto de ese brazo, camino arriba, hasta toparse con el cuello y terminar por ver su rostro, el rostro de esa mujer que lo veía desde lo alto, como si fuese inalcanzable, y que en su trato no se dirigía a él como si no fuese más que un crío.

Su nombre era Françoise Bonnefoy. Justo en el momento que recordó su nombre, los ojos de ella lo enfocaron y lo dejaron sin aire por un segundo, recordándole que se hallaba ya en frente del objeto de sus enfermas fantasías y de la gota que rebalsó el vaso de sus muchos conflictos fraternales.

Era ella, la novia de su hermano mayor.

Sonó aquella canción.

_So this ain't the end - I saw you again today _

_I had to turn my heart away _

_Smiled like the Sun - kisses for everyone _

_And tales - it never fails!_

Antes de preguntarse la razón por la cual estaban ellos allí, tomó entera nota de la forma en que ella se asomó curiosa, paseando sus fugaces ojos de cabeza en cabeza, esperando que no lo encuentre. Se tragó la sequedad en su boca cuando la vio volverse hacia quien la escoltaba, en una moción que pareció de confidencia y mostrando una mueca de sátira y desazón.

Ella era el tipo de mujer que nunca pondría un solo pie en ese tipo de fiestas, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Su perfume Channel y sus vestidos Louis Vuitton destacarían siempre entre el olor a sudor fresco del baile y el ejercicio y la tosquedad y simpleza de la ropa de centro comercial; sus cabellos esparcidos dulcemente sobre su espalda formando ondas sueltas superarían las alegres coletas altas que se levantaban saltando por todos lados; su elegancia parisina jamás encontraría símil en la efusividad de la vida nocturna de una ciudad tan fría, caótica y resentida como la de Londres.

La conocía bien. Era la típica niña de papá que no soportaba no salirse con la suya, la niña bien que se mostraba como una agraciada dama y que dejaba entrever con sutileza sus deseos para que siempre se le complaciese. Con un tono agudo en su hablar podía poner al mundo de rodillas, mandar a todos a _comer pastel_ y endulzar sus días con voluntades forzadas por maquinaciones de terciopelo. Caprichosa, engreída, vanidosa; encantadora, grácil y hermosa. Nada escapaba de su encanto y pocos se atrevían a enfrentársele por no salir con el corazón roto. Su fijación por la fuerza bruta y la virilidad la llevaron a la perdición de toda joven de estimada cuna, al cliché del amor por el tipo rudo que se la llevara cargando en un hombro y le subiese las faldas sin su consentimiento, a buscar al vándalo osado y sin límites que la conquistaría una tarde frente al Támesis para luego sonreírle e invitarla a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta.

Sus padres lamentaron el día en el que Alasdair Kirkland la convirtió en su mujer. Con la promesa de cumplir todos sus caprichos, la hizo suya una y mil veces. La exhibió como un trofeo por todo Romfort y popularizó la amenaza de que nadie debía acercársele si es que él no se encontraba con ella, haciendo del café _Mèmoires _ su lugar especial y punto de encuentro.

No era inmune a ella. Desde entonces la observaba desde lejos y se preguntó por mucho tiempo cómo era que una mujer como ella hubiese elegido al bastardo de su hermano. Pero la cuestión distaba de ser tan sencilla. Había una cosa que particularmente picaba a Arthur. Lo picaba tanto, que a veces no sabía qué hacer con su frustración y entonces prefería mantener un silencio que ahogara todo lo que era mejor no decir.

Y en medio de esa convulsión, una mirada celeste le hizo recordar su angustia, de golpe, al tiempo que el aire pesó como plomo y un palpitar ansioso atacó su apaciguado cardio.

_If the real thing don't do the trick _

_You better make up something quick _

_You gonna burn into the wick _

_Aren't you, Barracuda?_

El contacto no se perdió por varios segundos. La picardía de los ojos de Françoise embebió el psique de Arthur hasta confundirlo con la intención de su ávido mirar. Una coqueta sonrisa escapó sus labios y la forma en que el cuello se tiró para atrás sugirió que su atención no era casualidad y que ese pestañeo intermitente de fingida inocencia no era más que un truco para seducir su interés.

Reformuló la pregunta de qué hacía allí una vez más. Su presencia hizo que todo lo demás transcurriera en _slow motion_ y que el sonido se redujera a la bulla de su encuentro. Era extraño, pero sutil, como todo lo que la rodeaba, como su perfume de rosas que se comía cualquier otro olor del lugar; era exasperante.

Aspiró otra bocanada del cigarrillo que no se molestó en fumar por un buen rato y que estaba a punto de consumirse por completo. Una chispa de fuego saltó a su mano y le quemó, y al ver su gesto adolorido, la mujer sonrió aún más y se recostó en el brazo que la sujetaba posesivamente.

-_Hola_- Vocalizó sin emitir sonido, los labios rectos, la mirada brillante. Fue sublime al recorrer el antebrazo del que se valía, yendo hacia abajo por la muñeca, con el propósito de tensarlo en el aire. Arthur observó cómo su hermano bajó el brazo y ella aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él sin discreción, exhibiéndose. Sonrió con una finura que intentó decir algo apenas imperceptible que pudo comprender sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ella se valía de esos pequeños detalles para molestar su paciencia. Parecía disfrutarlo, disfrutar lucirse con Alasdair cada vez que él se hallaba entre la concurrencia. Era una mujer aguda, era obvio, y el ingenio era lo que solía utilizar para ser la estrella más alta del firmamento.

"Soy difícil de satisfacer, querido; por eso soy _inalcanzable_ para algunos" La había oído decir una vez, en una conversación casual, cuando cenaban en la casa en la que él y su hermano vivían con sus padres. Desde el principio se sintió aludido y sabía exactamente por qué. No era necesario analizarlo a fondo.

Así, sin pensar, tomó ese gesto de la única manera en que pudo tomarlo y se esforzó por no hacer el papel de idiota ni por un segundo más. Apagó su cigarrillo contra la pared ambientada en la que se apoyaba, se irguió completamente, se sacó su chaqueta bomber y, amarrándosela alrededor de su cadera, se aventuró a la pista de baile y se acercó a la primera chica que vio.

Apenas rompió contacto visual con Françoise para pedirle a la rubia de coletas, lentes y mirada tierna que bailara con él. Ella aceptó y en cuanto se incorporaron a la multitud efervescente, volvió su vista hacia aquella fémina, retándola con la seriedad de la que ella carecía. Movió su cuerpo con el ritmo de la canción, disfrutando al máximo a pesar de que no era muy versado con los pasos de baile. Simplemente no era lo suyo, pero no por eso se divertiría menos, ni tampoco haría el ridículo frente a ella, que ya pillaba lo que intentaba hacer y sonreía sin descaro y sin darle demasiada importancia, altiva.

Cuando Alasdair pareció tener una pista de lo que ocurría, le encontró para clavarle una gélida mirada de desprecio. Arthur se paralizó por un momento. Supo en su mirada que la fiesta aun distaba de terminar.


End file.
